Evidente
by Annie Anarchy
Summary: —¿Tú también lo haz notado, no es así? / —Es algo evidente, Kakashi–sensei / Porque los ojos de Sasuke brillaban en cuanto divisaba a aquél remolino naranja.


**Evidente**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_Haruno Sakura_ no era tonta, muy por el contrario. Desde pequeña, siempre había demostrado su gran intelecto y perspicacia. Incluso se atrevía a decir que, en su momento, fue la niña más inteligente de su clase; digna de competir con la inteligencia del genio Nara.

Siempre notaba detalles que, para una persona común, parecerían tontos, insignificantes. Sin embargo, ella veía cosas. Muchas veces llegó a pensar que las cosas que veía eran simples tonterías, imaginaciones suyas. No obstante, con el transcurso del tiempo, esas 'tonterías' parecían cada vez más reales. Se obligó a acallar sus pensamientos, pasando por alto aquellos detalles, que cada vez se hacían más notables –y no únicamente a sus observadores ojos–.

Algo pareció hacer 'clic' en su mente en cuanto el joven Equipo 7 finalizó una dificultosa misión en Suna. Sasuke había acabado herido. Sí bien la herida en su hombro, hecha por una afilada kunai, no era de gravedad, la preocupación se hizo presente en los tres miembros restantes del Equipo. Ella, con sus básicos conocimientos en el terreno de Ninjutsu médico, curó el hombro de su compañero con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, sintiendo la preocupada mirada de Naruto a sus espaldas. Y se sintió algo extraña, y la sonrisa en sus labios pareció titubear. ¿Qué le sucedía? ¡Era completamente normal que Naruto se preocupara por su compañero de Equipo y mejor amigo! Entonces, ¿por qué se sentía tan extraña?

_Se sentía como sí..._

—¿Estás bien, teme? —cuestionó el joven Jinchūriki, observando al Uchiha intensamente. Y ese 'teme' sonó completamente diferente al 'teme' que usualmente le decía. Un mote exclusivamente hecho para Sasuke. Él le miró, con sus profundos y enigmáticos ojos color ébano. Y parecieron decirse miles de palabras, compartiendo tan sólo una simple mirada. Entonces el chico perteneciente al Clan Uzumaki sonrió alegremente; cualquier rastro de preocupación desapareció de sus bellos e infantiles rasgos.

—¿Qué os parece ir a por unos tazones de ramen? ¡Muero de hambre, 'ttebayo! —Naruto llevó ambas manos detrás de su nuca, adoptando su típica pose despreocupada, riendo alegremente. Sakura pudo percibir una diminuta sonrisa en los pálidos labios de Sasuke; sonrisa que iba especialmente dedicada a Naruto—. ¿Qué opinas, Sakura–chan? —el rubio se dirigió a la kunoichi del Equipo y ella no supo qué responder, tan sólo le miraba.

—Me parece una gran idea, Naruto —respondió al fin—. Pero me gustaría regresar lo más pronto posible a Konoha, d–debo ayudar a Ino con la floristería Yamanaka —mintió, forzando una pequeña sonrisa.

_...no debiera estar allí._

—Te acompañaré de regreso —dijo Kakashi, con su ojo al descubierto fijo en las letras plasmadas en aquél curioso libro que siempre llevaba consigo. Ella asintió lentamente; sumida en sus propios pensamientos. Cualquier duda se disipó de su mente, sus sospechas estaban confirmadas. Y, siendo sincera, no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto—. Y ustedes —observó fijamente a los dos miembros masculinos del Equipo, especialmente al rubio—, traten de no causar problemas mientras Sakura y yo no estamos, ¿está bien?

—¿¡Por quién me tomas, 'ttebayo!? —chilló, con claro desagrado—. ¡Soy el mejor shinobi de Konoha, futuro Hokage de la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja...!

Sakura sonrió ante la infantil discusión en la que su sensei y su amigo se vieron enfrascados. A su lado, Sasuke contemplaba la escena en silencio. Y decidió aprovechar la situación, volteando hacia él. El Uchiha pensó que la chica le pediría una cita y frunció levemente el seño, sin embargo, la mirada que le dedicó la joven Haruno le sorprendió. La resignación, y cierta tristeza, se reflejaban en sus brillantes ojos verdes.

—Le quieres mucho, ¿no es así, Sasuke–kun? —y no creyó necesario mencionar su nombre, era más que evidente—. Me alegra saber que hay alguien que te hace sonreír, aunque no sea yo —rió suavemente—, en verdad, me alegro —extrañamente, Sasuke no replicó y le miró_...diferente_. Su corazón palpitó con fuerza: le veía como un igual, no como una simple chiquilla torpe y molesta.

—Sakura, vamos, es hora de partir —el llamado de Kakashi le sacó de su ensoñación, y se despidió de ambos chicos con un efusivo ademán. En cuanto se entraron lo suficientemente lejos de ambos chicos, Kakashi apartó su ojo del pequeño libro, observándole de reojo—. ¿Tú también lo haz notado, no es así?

Sakura no pareció sorprenderse. Recordó el potente brillo que los ojos de Sasuke demostraban en cuanto veía a su rubio compañero y sonrió.

—Estoy segura que Naruto le sacará de la obscuridad en la que se encuentra sumido —pensó, para luego decir:—. Es algo _evidente_, Kakashi–sensei.

_Él logrará lo que yo siempre intenté._


End file.
